1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror comprising a mirror head with a housing and a support arranged in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garage door openers are known which are used for opening garage doors by remote control. Their sending units are usually loosely transported within the motor vehicle and cooperate with a corresponding receiver mounted in the garage. These sending units have the disadvantage that they are often misplaced within the vehicle so that the driver often cannot find the sending unit quickly enough for opening or closing the garage door.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind so that it is suitable for storing the sending unit of a garage door opener.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the housing of the mirror head has an opening which can be closed by a cover provided with at least one sending unit for a garage door opener.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the sending unit of the garage door opener is arranged on the cover so that it is fixedly mounted within the exterior rearview mirror. Accordingly, a mounting space for the sending unit within the motor vehicle is not required. Since the cover is provided with the sending unit, a simple mounting of the sending unit is ensured. It can also be easily dismounted by removing the cover.